Cleaving the Timeline
by AllForNone
Summary: This is a SVTFOE AU. Most of the plot will be changed. This story revolves around the last episode of season 4. Instead of connecting Mewni with Earth with Star and Marco together. Star was sent to a alternative time line completely. One where Jackie isn't sweet anymore, and Safety Boy Marco was washed away trying to prove himself to Alternative Star. What's gonna from there though
1. Chapter 1: Where's Marco?

**-Bzzzzzzzzt-**

**-Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt-**

**-Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt-**

A constant ringing was going off next to Star Butterfly's unconscious body. Slowly the noise began to stir the girls slumber. Her eye lids folded back revealing her bright blue eyes as she took a deep breath of air "MARCO!" she said quickly sitting up and sweeping the dirt close to herself in a attempt to find Marco, after a few moments of searching Star realized they hadn't transported together after destroying the magic. Star looked down grabbing her compact as she flipped it open to hear the words "You Are Star Butterfly" repeat over and over again.

"GOSH I GET IT!" Star said closing her compact quickly and leaning against a brick wall. "Wait..." she muttered to herself standing and exiting the back alley of Brittas Tacos. Star let out a gasp as the structure stood tall. She slowly walked away from the stand phoning everyone she could. Unfortunately it didn't seem to be of any use as every time she called she'd get a static like image of the screen. Star was frantic now, she patted herself down looking for her wand, before remembering Marco had taken hold of it before they teleported.

"What a cute idiot" Star said as she began to fan girl over Marco for a minute before taking a breath. "Don't worry Marco. I'm coming!" Star said with the brightest smile the princess could muster as she ran frantically towards Echo Creek. Something was off about the school as soon as Star stepped foot on the grounds. The first thing she saw was Jackie Lynn Thomas. The odd thing about Jackie was the lack of a skate board, instead she seemed to be locking up her bright pink bike. Jackie sported a pair of brown jeans and a low cut top as she entered the school. Star was dumbfounded beyond her wildest imagination.

Not from the change of Jackie's outfit, no something way more serious about the situation. Marco was nowhere to be found. Normally Star wouldn't mind thinking he was over her, however she felt something was severely wrong as she hear the repetitive smacking of skin from behind the school. Star said nothing and began to bolt towards the back coming onto a scene she'd never seen before.

A group of five men stood around Marcus, they seemed to be chanting "Fight, Fight, Fight" over and over again as Star pushed past to see Marco. He was so much different from before. A black hoodie and black shirt laid on the ground as Star watched in horror. Marco had been training for even longer in the body. His bare sixteen year old figure was toned revealing a athletic build, versing a man who seemed not to be human. The man stood at least six feet in height, with no sense of fear whatsoever.

Star could only watch for a moment as Marco dodged a few of the mans fists. His eyes cold and dim as he grabbed the mans right hand snapping his wrist with ease as he pinned the man screaming in pain with an emotionless look. In moments the whistle rang "THE WINNER OF COURSE IS THE CHAMPION OF THE SCHOOL! HOMELESS MARCO!" The announcer screamed as Stars eyes dimmed 'Homeless?' Star thought to himself as he looked towards the boy gathering his things.

Star clenched his right hand against her chest softly. Her heart hurt, she knew this wasn't her Marco, but still all the same every fiber of her being made her body move going closer to Marco as he grabbed a stack of cash from the announcer "Nice doing business" Marco muttered walking into the alley behind the gym's shed. Marco leaned against the back of the shed pulling out his wallet and putting the money away with another large sum. Marco's mind wandered as he slowly pulled out a picture from his wallet. A image of him at eleven years old, standing with his mother and father a bright smile on his face, and the image even showed a girl with bright blond hair leaving the photo. "Who was that?" Marco questioned as he heard a rustle from his side.

Star gave a bright smile "MAAAAAAARCO!" Star yelled attempting to hug his running at full speed. Quickly Marco reacted pulling the top off a trash can and slapping Star in the face with it letting a thud ring around them as Star fell to her rear sniffling and tearing up. Marco cocked his head "D...Did Janna send you?" Marco questioned the girl offering his right hand to her.

"Janna?" Star questioned taking his hand "No silly remember? We blew up the mana well, and we both stayed in that really bad weather. The BOOM we appeared here! Remember?" Star questioned her right hand clinging to Marco's sleeve "Everything is going wrong Marco..." Star muttered as the tears from her eyes crashed against the ground and Marco gave her a sympathetic look "Sta-" Marco started before his hands ripped back clenching his head "My head!" he groaned as a dark female chuckle came about, and behind Marco's cowering body stood Janna. She was clad in all black with a cocky smirk on her face "WOW STAR'S BACK!" Janna said with a corrupt smile "You still gonna take over Mewmins and all of Mewni like you said last time" Janna said with a cold laugh.

"Didn't they send you to 's? Escaping wont change the past Star. Leave Marco alone and go back to your reform school" Janna said with a cooler smiled. "W-Wait" Star muttered looking up towards Janna with her glowing blue eyes.

"I wasn't sent to 's I was sent to earth. To study with Marco?" Star shot back she clenched her hands against her chest as she looked towards a laughing Janna. "Well of course you did" Janna said looking down at Marco "And when you finally left. You dropped a whole building on Marco and his entire family because you wanted to go back to Mewni" Janna shot back moving closer to Star as her finger stabbed against Star's chest. Star was crying now her beliefs in Marco actually helping her slowly dwindling as Janna blinked a bit dumbfounded.

"Now you're gonna cry? Where were the tears when you ruined Marco's changes with Jackie? You know when you took his phone and told her she looked like garbage and should clean up?" Janna said with a snarl towards Star. Star's tears never faltered as Janna went on "And all of this was because of some pitiful jealousy, about feelings you never told Marco you had. You're such a chil-" Janna went on as Star used her right hand to kick Janna to the ground.

"W-What, but you have no-" Janna was cut off by Star cracking her knuckles "I get it now. I really do" Star said with a deep breath "Now let me explain" she said looking around. She slowly raised her right hand creating a rainbow of magic checking to see if it existed. "I am princess Star Butterfly, future Queen of Mewni, destroyer of evil, and the destroyer of magic." Star said tacking Janna's hand and pulling her up.

"This isn't my dimension Janna, At least I hope it's not" Star muttered looking down at her hand as Janna gave a chuckle, then laughed. She began rolling on the ground "Okay Okay Okay, you're not our star" Janna said crying tears of laughter before finally standing as Star cocked her head looking at Janna.

"Hubba-wah?" She commented as Janna gave her a wink "Our star... She would have never destroyed magic, she thinks it's all she ever needs, but if she's at 's... We should be safe" Janna said muttering the last part as Star gave her a bubbly and bright smile which Janna returned happily. "Janna? Can we be friends now? I'm sorry for pushing you down" Star said taking Janna's hand into her own as Janna nodded "So long as you're the good Star" Janna said with a chuckle looking towards Marco "We need to talk though" Janna admitted placing a hand on Star's shoulder "O-Okay?" Star said a bit nervously towards her.

"In this dimension... You've already been to earth, and it didn't work out. It changed you. You dated Oskar and Tom at the same time and cheated on them multiple times. So if you were looking for help from Tom you aren't in luc-" Janna said as Star placed her index finger over Janna's lips "Shhhhhhhhhh. I'll handle Tom it'll be fiiiiine. I mean how bad could it be? Anyways continue!" Star said happily with a hum.

"Alright well." Janna said moving on with her explanation "Anyways everyone except for Marco knows who you are. After the blood moon ball you two... Well you weren't the same" Janna explained resting a hand on Star's shoulder "Because in this time line Star... Marco loved you from the moment you came here" Janna explained with a sigh. "But you pushed him away" Janna explained looking down towards the now sleeping Marco. "When you lived with him. You'd invite over Oskar or Tom, and throw him to the side. He spent about twenty years in the Never Zone, and when he came back only half a hour had past in this time." Janna explained rubbing her arm. "When Marco came back he was different, cold, distant, and he only talked to Star, I um our Stra" Janna clarified as Star looked down at the Marco clad in black as she keeled placing Marco's head on her lap letting him breath softly as she stroke his hair in his sleep.

"Yep. Definitely a different Star" Janna said with a soft chuckle towards the girl "Anyways lets continue" Janna explained leaning against the shed's wall "After Marco came back. He was extremely powerful. He beat Oskar to a pulp of blood and bone, and Tom was a bit different." Janna said with a nervous laugh as if afraid to explain "He... Beat Tom and pour water onto him for days." Jana explained poking her fingers together "And after your alternative self found out, well she sought out Marco" Janna explained pulling out Marco's broken blade and Star's wand a crack in the star in the center.

"The fight started... After Star kissed Marco, and Marco rejected her. Then again the only one who knows the whole story in Marco, and he was brain washed by the high counsel so he'd never remember you" Janna explained with a smirk "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and saaaay" Janna said pausing for a moment to let the suspense build "If you want your Marco back, then you'll have to fix our star" Janna said happily as Star gave a sigh.

" 's reformatory" Star muttered with a smile before slapping Marco away as he sat straight up "I'M SORRY I'LL LEAVE THE ALLEY!" Marco screamed as Star hugged onto him. Janna smiled handing Star the wand "I trust you for now, don't screw it u-" Jana said as Star grabbed the wand and it's power refilled shooting a rainbow into the sky "AW YEAH!" Star said happily scrambling to her feet as Marco stood "Marcooo" Star said looking towards him a tear rolling down his face "You okay?" Star questioned as Marco looked towards her

"Of course. I just had. The best dream is all" Marco explained softly as Star held up a pair of dimensional scissors. "Wait... How do you have those?" Janna questioned pointing at Marco's set of scissors "My Marco gave them to me" Star explained as Marco's confusion grew. "Anyways. The first thing we need to do is see Mom and Dad" Star explained cutting open a hole and releasing a portal as the three jumped through. Marco, Star, and Janna didn't knew exactly how deep they were getting into this timeline, but at the time they just wanted to be happy.

They appeared in the clean main chambers of the kingdom. Sitting atop their stone and gold throne Moon and River casted judgemental gazes towards Star and the first to speak was neither of them, but star herself.

"Mom, Dad. I'm sorry, but I'm not your daughter. I'm from another dimension" Star said looking towards her parents who gave their best poker faces. "But... I just wanted to say. Whether you're my alternative, or real parents I'll always love you!" Star said happily her honest blew eyes cracking Rivers poker face making him tear up as he rushed down the stairs to his throne clenching Star into a hug "This isn't our star" River cried almost upset the girl couldn't be his own daughter.

Star smiled patting his head "Silly. I'll always be you warrior princess Dad" Star said patting his head a little longer before moving him. "Mom. We need to talk now. I want to see the me from 's right away" Star said with a determined look that forced a proud smile upon Moon's face. "As you wish Princess Star, but as it stands you aren't allowed in public. The princess from this world isn't very well like-" Moon went onto say as the sounds of chains smashing together and hell fire sounded from beside Moon and Tom stepped into the light. A white suit upon his body with three cold eyes dotting his face. He didn't speak, but his gaze didn't leave star for a moment as Star built the courage to speak.

**-And Scene-**


	2. Chapter 2: Where's Star?

**(Real Marco's Perspective | I.E The original Timeline's Marco)**

Marco gave a groan as he slowly peeled himself off the stone floor of his room. "Ugh" he groaned "S-Star?" Marco questioned struggling to his feet and looking down as he realized something was wrong. He wasn't wearing his regular outfit. His skinny jeans, and sweat shirt were replaced with a smooth velvet like dress, however under it was his actual male attire. "Wait Wait Wait" Marco said putting his hands in front of him as he remembered his first infiltration into 's school for the troubled princess.

Marco slowly walked towards the door his hands wrapping around the bars on the door as he looked out. In the cell across from him was something that made him tear up. Star was sitting in her room facing the door writing down notes. All the light had faded from her bright eyes as Marco groaned "Star!" Marco said with no reply as his hands ran through his hand pulling out a paper clip and bending it as he began to fiddle with his lock opening his cell.

Since it was Marco's fifth visit or something like that he knew better than just to rush around. He looked around noticing the hall was clear as he closed his door. Immediately picking the lock on the door to Star's room and entering clicking the door behind him as he stepped closer. He realized something was wrong quickly as he stepped in front of Star's table. Purple marks sprawled up from her royal fabric. The curse of dark magic stained this Star's skin as Marco looked in horror. "STAR!" Marco yelled in front of the princess as she looked up at him with a lifeless look.

Marco knew the brain control that Meteora casted wasn't something that was easily undone. He knew only certain things could wake up star from this. "Star. If you don't snap out of it I'm gonna cup cake blast you" Marco warned as Star looked towards him. "Cupcakes are filled with carbs and are gro-" Star started before being stopped by a fluffy cupcake entering her mouth as Marco held up her wand. "I warned you" Marco announced. To his surprised the once reluctant princess was now eating the entire spell like no tomorrow filling up on the sweets the school would never provide.

Star slowly stood up "My wand" she said looking towards Marco with her eyes squinting "Didn't I tell you I never want to see you again Marco?" Star shot back gripping her fist as Marco put the wand away. "YOU DON'T GET TO SAY THAT!" Marco shot back as Star's eyes widened "WE'RE FRIENDS STAR! WE ARE BEST FRIENDS! AND I LOVE YOU!" Marco yelled grabbing Star's wrists and raising them "Why did you use dark magic?" Marco questioned in a much kinder tone than before.

Star's cheek glowed brightly "M-Marco you've... You've really changed.." Star said looking towards him with a look of awe. Marco sighed "Its been less than two days since we saw each other what are you talking about?" Marco questioned towards the girl assuming she had changed completely. Star blinked putting her hands on his shoulder and throwing him against the wall "Who are you" Star said darkly walking towards him "Everyone in this kingdom knows I've been here for two years after the things on earth!" Star shot back with a look of anger in Star's eyes.

Marco shook his head "NO!" he said loudly "Two days ago. We definitely saw each other Star I swear!" Marco shot back as Star lowered him and Marco's hands cupped Stars face "You have to remember" Marco said as his head leaned in. In a moment Star couldn't resist. This Marco in front of her, he was different from hers. He was kind, calm, and most of all there for her. He'd never leave her like her Marco. Star didn't even fight it as her lips pressed against his. She was glad she didn't fight as the passion filled kiss nearly sucked away all of her hate in that moment before they broke apart and Star took a few steps back.

Star pressed her right hand against her lips in shock. "Y-You're not my Marco..." Star said as Marco stood in place. "Y...You're not Star are you?" Marco questioned. He knew the way Star kissed, and the feelings he had went they touched. This was different completely different. Marco rubbed the back of his head frantically rubbing the hair on his head.

"I know what happened" Star said happily as Marco cocked his head "Huh?" he questioned as Star giggled at him "I spent years studying magic" Star explained happily "You changed timelines" Star said with a soft smile "You must have came into a large explosion of condensed magic, and now you're here" Star said happily as Marco gasped.

"This is worst than the Never Zone" Marco said tapping his chin softly "But that means my Star might be here too!" Marco said brightly as the other Star smiled brightly "Yep!" she said with a slight pause a tear dropping from her eye as she sat on her bed. By now Marco knew Star well enough to know when she needed her best friend, this timeline or his own he would have done the same thing as he walked over sitting next to her, and giving her a hug embracing her as she hugged back. "Star... How'd you get here" Marco questioned softly as Star gave a vague smile "It's your fault" Star answered softly "But I'll explain" he added moments later clinging to Marco tightly.

"In my world... My Marco was different. He started as my best friend, but after he saw me hanging out with Oskar he changed" Star explained softly "I loved him since I came to this planet, but he was obsessed with Jackie Tomas.." Star explained with a shrug "So I moved on with Tom" Star added "And then things got crazy" Star explained with her normal tone over emphasizing the word crazy.

"The Marco from my time line told me he loved me in front of Tom, and that made him angry" Star said softly. Marco could see the dark dread in her eyes to continue. "And I ran right? Was I wearing this dress too? Is that why I'm like this?" Marco teased trying to ease the girl. It seemed to work as a soft smile overcame her face "Thank you Marco... I really needed you" Star said softly "I'll continue" Star said softly nuzzling deeper into Marco's chest.

"In a second Tom shot flames at Marco, but he disappeared into the Never Zone, and came out behind Tom" Star said tapping her fingers together "He was so angry, Marco beat Tom so bad he could barely beg him to stop" Star said sobbing into Marco's shoulder "Please... Please don't be like him" Star begged sobbing as Marco clenched his teeth "That's enough" he said pushing Star gently from himself. "Star. You still have my scissors right?" Marco questioned as Star pulled out a pair of rusty dimensional scissors. "Ew I don't want tetanus" Marco complained grabbing and stuffing the scissors into his pants waist band softly. "Star please stay here I'll be back" Marco said tearing the dress off himself. "W-Where are you going?" Star questioned her hand clinging to Marco's sleeve. Marco looked back with a bright smile "I'm gonna save you, and then you'll tell me why you're here" Marco said happily turning as he went to leave and Star stuttered "B-Because... I-I... I took the fall for beating Tom and Oskar" Star said as Marco looked back with tear filled eyes "I know Star... I know" Marco said bolting off.

It was the answer he knew he'd get, but he didn't want it. He knew that it was his alternative self, but he felt indebted to the girl for what she did as he started unlocking the doors to the cells screaming the same sentence. "IT'S NOT CRIMINAL, TO BE AN INDIVIDUAL!" Marco screamed unlocking every cell as the charging princess did most of the work for him. He made his way to the magic crystal stopping his scissors and proceeded to throw it out the window shattering it.

After it was done Marco took no time at all cutting the air with his scissors reappearing in Star's cell wiping off the dust "Lets god home Star" Marco said softly cutting open a rift that lead to earth "W-Where is home?" Star questioned as Marco chuckled "The place we met Star. Where our hearts connected" Marco said softly taking Star's hand as they shifted dimensions as both landed in their classroom Star's body laying over Marco as they both began to chuckle loudly as the class growled.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING AT DIAZ!" a voice screamed from a students desk. As Marco stood up flashing his kinder self. His bright eyes looking towards Jackie as his lips parted "Jackie did I do something wrong?" Marco questioned. Jackie was at a loss for words blinking as Marco did a complete 180. Jackie blushed a bit "I... I cleaned up..." Jackie muttered as Marco chuckled. "Jackie" Marco said happily "You don't have to change yourself! You were awesome before anyways!" Marco said with a laugh before remembering what he just said and blinked. The rest of the class was silent-

What was the class suppose to think? The last time the bad boy had shown up in a actual class Oskar's body had been thrown into the room. When Marco is upset he's nearly unstoppable giving the boy the title of "The Champion of Echo Creek" as a offering of peace so he wouldn't beat on just anyone around him. Marco gave a soft sigh as everyone seemed to give him confused looks. Marco growled walking up to the board and writing his name "Marco Diaz 2" on the board.

Marco took in a deep breath before looking back "Listen" he said turning "I'm not the Marco you all know. After a problem with magic I was sent into this time line. I'm the Marco of a completely different dimension, I've never hit Oskar or Tom there. I swear to you all, as long as I'm around I'll protect you all" Marco said slamming the palms of his hands on the table ahead of him as the class began to clap and cheer. Even Jackie seemed happier than ever "Well since that's over, does anyone kno... Never mind" Marco grumbled grabbing Star's wrist "Now lets go see your parents" Marco said cutting the air in front of him and throwing in Star before jumping through himself.

-Mewni-

Marco gave a yell of pleasure as he flew out of the portal landing ass first onto the alternate Star's back "King River? Queen Moon?" Marco questioned looking up towards the king and queen as he saw an explosion of hell fire and saw Tom Embedded into a stone pillar his flames weak.

Marco saw something he'd never be able to forget. He saw Star on the ground, a bruise lingered on Star's arm as Marco didn't hesitate slashing his scissors down as a portal appeared next to Star, Moon, And River pulling them through and putting them beside him. They all looked surprise since the only person who had the ability to keep multiple portals open while transporting was the original creator. Marco seemed to do it with no problem as he took the blade from River's waist.

"You guys... Stay back... This is a Marco problem" Marco explained. In his left hand held his dimensional scissors, and his right the Mewni King's blade. Both Marcos walked forward as their eyes differed so much from each other. The tension in the room made the others fall to their knees as Marco dropped his sword "I wont need to beat a poser like you with my sword" Marco said pulling out the real Star's Magic Wand. "For what you did to Star... I'm going to Narwhale blast you back into Safety Boy!" Marco said coldly as the alternate Marco seemed to flinch in fear a bit.

**(2 chapters out. Planning to have around 4-6 | For chapter 3 I'll be covering how the situation came to be)**


End file.
